Last Message
by Lolshack-tan
Summary: "Yukiko Amagi, your ex" ONESHOT, abal, gaje.


A/N: gaje, abal, lebay, fiktif (padahal ini cerita asli author)

apa yang terjadi setelah membaca ini, author ga tanggung jawab.

"_Souji…Menurutmu, luka di hati disebabkan karena apa?"_

02:15. Mata Yukiko sudah berat, tapi dia tidak akan tidur. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan kebenaran. Tentang Souji.

"_Umm..Backstab?"_

02:45. "_Souji membalas ini dengan jangka waktu yang lama…" _Yukiko tahu bahwa Souji berpikir dahulu sebelum membalas

"_Ketika kau mengatakan "Aishiteru" satu menit yang lalu. Ketika setelah itu kamu tak akan kembali"_

02:50. Yukiko menumpahkan semua beban dalam hatinya. Teringat, kenangan dia dan Souji…yang tidak berlangsung lama.

"_Yukiko…"_

"_?"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

_*blush*_

Tangisan dari matanya tumpah. Ia tak dapat menahan ini semua.

* * *

Yukiko pergi ke Yasogami High School (author sebut Yasogami aja yah) dengan mata sembab. Dan hati pilu.

"Umm..Yukiko?" Chie, teman baik Yukiko, melihat Yukiko, berjalan ke Yasogami dengan mata sembab.

"Kenapa kau, Yukiko?" Chie menanyakan, jelas karena dia adalah teman baiknya.

"Biar kujelaskan di Yasogami. Panggil anggota IT" Yukiko berjalan cepat, melewati Chie, ke kelasnya (Kelas apa ya? Author lupa). Chie dengan cepat memanggil semua anggota IT kayak orang manggil abang tukang bakso (?)

"Senpai, kenapa? Sampai memanggil kami" Rise, yang mengambil inisiatif, bertanya, karena ada suara abang tukang bakso (Author di Falcon Kick), eh maksudnya, suara Chie

menggema dari depan kelas (Aduh lupa kan kelas berapa)

:"Jangan-jangan...Gosip itu benar..." Yosuke (Darimana lu tau gosipnya, Yos? Yang suka ngegosip kan Kanji), yang apdet selalu (?) bertanya tentang kebenaran gosip "itu"

"Gosip apa, Senpai?" Kanji (Padahal lu kan cewe, kok ga apdet sih?*Diziodyne*) yang notabene banci di RLD(Red Light District), bertanya ke Yosuke

"Souji-senpai ninggalin Yukiko-senpai" Naoto berbisik pelan, takut kedengeran, soalnya kalo kedengeran Yasogami bisa banjir (?)

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semua jelas kaget, apalagi kalo ada nada-nada homo (*Maziodyne*) di dalam teriakannya

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Yukiko sudah menangis...

"Gosip itu...benar?" Teddie, yang ga tau cara baca suasana, langsung ngomong

Tangisan Yukiko makin menjadi

"TEDDIE! GA TAU SUASANA AJA!" Chie, Naoto, dan Rise meneriaki Teddie sampe budeg

"Senpai..." Rise tidak bisa menolong kecuali dengan cemas

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah, menurut gosip, pacar Souji yang baru ada di Gekkoukan High School. Mau kesana, sekalian liburan? Besok kan Minggu" (Author: Buset Yos, lu dapet dari mana nih? Yosuke: Bang Igor, okama sejati... Author:*sweatdrop*Yos, lu ga homo kan?)

"Ya, Yukiko! Kita bisa menghajar Souji!" Chie-dan Kanji, yang memiliki jiwa berandalan, mulai mengusulkan hal yang aneh-aneh

"Ya...Terima kasih... Aku juga ingin menemui Souji..." Yukiko, sepertinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan dengan mata sembab, menjawab ide "berandal" tersebut

"Tenanglah saja dulu, senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita "have fun" dulu di Junes? Tenang, Yosuke akan traktir kita" (Author: Jiwa Gourmet Nozomi ternyata nurun, ke cewe, KURUS lagi.)

"Apa-apaan ini? Terakhir aku traktir kamu, kamu makan 5 piring steak!" Yosuke mulai panik, karena kalau dia traktir Chie terus, Junes bakalan bangkrut.

Yukiko hanya bisa tersenyum, meliat keriangan teman-temannya.

* * *

* Junes *

"Yosuke! Tambah lagi!" Chie dengan jiwa Gourmet Queen (lha?) mulai berkoar-koar

Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop, melihat kenapa orang sekecil ini, makan sebanyak 7 piring, dan belum kenyang

"_So,_ senpai. Tolong jelaskan darimana, dan bagaimana Souji meninggalkanmu" Naoto, dengan sok bahasa Inggris (Author di Megidolaon + ditembakin di jantung), bertanya.

"Ini semua... Sudah mulai sejak kita camping... Setelah itu, dia tidak membalas SMS, dia post hal yang bikin sakit hati di Twitter (Author ngefollow Souji). Walaupun aku sudah meminta maaf beberapa kali, (SAMPE PULSA GW ABIS!) dia tidak kunjung menjawab..." Tangis Yukiko mulai keluar...lagi.

"Senpai..." Kanji, dengan semangat homo, mulai menenangkan Yukiko...tapi gatot

"Diam! Aku...Aku...hiks..." Yukiko makin menjadi-jadi (JUNES BANJIR! YOSUKE BANGKRUT!)

"Baiklah kita ke Port Island besok" Yosuke, bertindak sebagai leader, (karena leader mereka sudah mengkhianati Yukiko) mulai memberikan order (?)

'Amagi Inn'

Yukiko merebahkan diri di kasur (Ato futon ya? Aduh lupa lagi). Dan mengecek handphone nya, yang, tidak disadari, mendapat sms dari tim IT...(Kecuali leader, si pengkhianat)

"_Cheer up!"  
"Tenang Yukiko, besok kita hajar Souji!"_

"_Tidur saja, jangan pikirkan dia!"_

"_Senpai... Jangan cemas..."_

"_Kita akan selesaikan ini besok, senpai! Jangan putus asa!"_

Yukiko hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat suppot dari teman-temannya (Kecuali Souji, si pengkhianat)

* * *

'Stasiun'

"Ayo! Kita temukan Souji-senpai, dan pacarnya, dan hajar!" Kanji dengan semangat '45 + semangat homo, mulai teriak-teriak. Tidak disadari Yukiko mengeluarkan death glare level 10

"Err...Maaf, senpai..." Kanji menciut

"Nah, itu keretanya sudah datang." Naoto, yang kalem selalu, mulai bicara

Mereka semua naik, mencari leader mereka, dengan tujuan untuk mencari si pengkhianat. Souji.

* * *

'Port Island'

"Jadi, kita mau cari dimana dulu?" Chie mulai bicara. (sekalian cari makan, katanya)

"Chagall Cafe. Spot pacaran yang bagus, setidaknya di sini" Kata Yosuke. Yukiko mengeluarkan death glare ke Yosuke

"Maaf..." Yosuke menciut

* * *

'Chagall Cafe'

"Ini tempat terakhir, Aku yakin dia ada disini" Yosuke mulai memakai kemampuan gosipnya

Dan intuisi gosip Yosuke terbukti benar.

Orang berambut mangkok terbalik, berwarna abu-abu, kharismatik, sedang duduk, meminum Pheromone Coffee (Ini kan bukan minuman Chagall. Ah bodo), berdua dengan perempuan berambut merah, memakai baju putih bergaris hitam. Mitsuru Kirijo.

"SOUJI!" Yukiko mulai menangis, dan teriak, dalam waktu bersamaan.

"SENPAI! BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATI YUKIKO!" Kanji mulai jalan ke sofa dimana Souji berada, dan menarik Souji keluar Chagall.

"Yukiko-senpai!" Naoto menyusul Yukiko, yang pergi tanpa alasan, tanpa tujuan.

(Dia telah menemukan Souji, si pengkhianat.)

* * *

'Naganaki Shrine'

Yukiko duduk di depan Naganaki Shrine. Tangisannya tidak dapat dibendung. Souji, si pengkhianat. Pengkhianat tersebut telah membuat luka. Luka yang sangat dalam.

"Kuung?" Seekor anjing Akita, bermata merah dan berkulit putih, mendatangi Yukiko. Sepertinya anjing tersebut mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yukiko. Sakit.

"? Anjing siapa ini?" Yukiko mulai berpikir, kenapa anjing ini, datang di saat seperti ini

"Guk, guk!" Anjing tersebut mulai menjilati muka Yukiko

"Ahahaha!" Yukiko tertawa (Untung virus ketawanya udah ilang) kegelian, sambil mengelus badan anjing tersebut.

"Guk, kuung..." Yukiko dapat melihat hal yang sama di mata anjing tersebut. Sakit karena kehilangan seseorang, yang dicintai,(mengkhianati mu).

"..." Yukiko hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Sakit. Derita. Itu yang dirasakan dia sekarang (dan juga author 'promosi')

"Senpai!" Tim IT (+ si pengkhianat, penyayat hati) mendatangi Yukiko.

"Jelaskan ini ke Yukiko-senpai!" Kanji memberikan bogem ke Souji, tapi karena kekencengan, jadi Souji tepar.

"Yah..." Yosuke tidak mau mengangkat Souji

"Taruh saja dia di kantong kresek, dan buang dia di Amagi Inn! Biar dia tahu rasa!" Pepatah "habis manis sepah dibuang" benar-benar cocok untuk kata-kata ini. Chie, kejamnya kau.

* * *

'Amagi Inn'

Yukiko mengirimkan sesuatu, yang, mungkin jadi sesuatu yang terakhir baginya. Setidaknya untuk si pengkhianat. Souji.

"_Souji..Maaf, tapi kita tidak dapat bersama lagi. Aku tahu, di belakangku, kamu menyukai orang lain. Aku tau, di belakangku, kamu tidak mau disamakan denganku. Aku tahu, dibelakangku kamu memaki aku. _

_Tapi, aku masih ada disini sebagai temanmu._

_Yukiko Amagi, your ex"_

FIN 

Gimana? Abal kah? Lebay kah?

Flame+Reviews, ditunggu!

"Based on Author true story" Haha curhat


End file.
